


Crossing Paths (A Comment-Directed Story)

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Reader Participation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: You are Andrew Clayton Miles. You are four-and-a-half years old. You live with Daddy and Grampa and some other grownups. They are all Assassins, which means they fight for people all over the world to be free and safe.You don't really ever see them fighting but they tell you lots of stories about it. It sounds dangerous but cool, like your superhero comics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For AssCreed Event 2019, Day Five: Original Character Appreciation

You are Andrew Clayton Miles. You are four-and-a-half years old. You live with Daddy and Grampa and some other grownups. They are all Assassins, which means they fight for people all over the world to be free and safe.

You don't really ever see them fighting but they tell you lots of stories about it. It sounds dangerous but cool, like your superhero comics.

You're supposed to be asleep right now, like Daddy is, but you're actually up with a flashlight under your covers, reading one of your favorite comics. It's the one where Ben Grimm's powers get stolen by a bad guy.

There's a sound suddenly, and you freeze, thinking Daddy's come to tell you to go to sleep. Sometimes he's really grumpy at night, like when he's just had a bad dream.

The sound goes again. It doesn't sound like Daddy. It's a tapping sound, from the window. You peek out from under the covers. There's barely any light from outside, but you can just about see a person-shaped shadow out there.

What will you do?


	2. Chapter 2

You decide to stay under the covers, but point your flashlight at the person outside. 

The light beam isn't super strong, but it reveals that the person-shaped shape is definitely a person. Looks like a kid, standing right by your window. He moves a little in a startled reaction to the light, but it doesn't seem to be blinding him as you'd hoped.

You carefully close your book and think.

The kid knocks on the window again.

What will you do now?


End file.
